Avant le Phantom Manor
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Avant la Mariée, il y avait Mélanie. Avant le Phantom, il y avait Henry Ravenswood. Avant le Phantom Manor, il y avait le Ravenswood Manor. Avant la Mariée et le Phantom, il y avait une fille et son père. Retrace l'histoire de l'attraction de Disneyland Paris !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Nouvelle fiction sur le célébrissime Phantom Manor de Disneyland Paris ! Pour ce qui est de ma part, je suis officiellement tombée amoureuse de cette attraction. L'ambiance, géniale. Les décors, géniaux. L'histoire, géniale. En bref, vous avez compris, cette attraction est géniale 8D !_

 _Pour ce qui concerne cette nouvelle fiction, je vais tenter, si vous ne connaissez pas, vous racontez l'histoire du Phantom Manor en y ajoutant des détails Hors Sujet !_

 _Pour commencer, voici un petit prologue !_

 _Concernant mes autres fictions, rassurez vous, j'y travaille dès que je peux !_

 _En espérant que vous aimerez !_

* * *

Un vent frais soufflé sur la ville de Thunder Mesa. En ce mois de juin, le soleil narguait les jeunes fleurs à peine éclosent et les oiseaux volaient à travers le ciel d'azur.

Regardant l'heure encore une énième fois depuis cinq minutes, un homme en habits distingué, serra sa main contre le pommeau de sa canne. Cet homme était connu dans la ville comme étant son fondateur, l'homme le plus puissant et le plus influant. L'homme dont la richesse lui provenait des entrailles de la terre, qu'il avait fouillé à la sueur de son front et dont il avait tiré les biens faits.

Grâce à son immense fortune, il s'était fait érigé sur la colline la plus haute du comté, une magnifique demeure de style victorien.

Son nom, tout le monde le connaissait. Et tout le monde le respectait. Voir le craignait.  
Henry Ravenswood.

Et en ce jour-ci, il attendait le retour d'une personne chère à son cœur. Celle pour qui il aurait tué sans hésitation. Il attendait le retour de sa chère et tendre fille unique.

Il y avait de cela plusieurs années que sa tendre Mélanie était partie en pensionnat dans la grande ville que représentait Londres. Henry avait supplié son épouse de ne pas envoyer leur enfant si loin de chez eux. Si loin de lui. Mais Martha avait été intransigeante. Sa fille ferait et terminerait ses études en Europe , devenant ainsi une femme cultivée.

Le train entra en gare dans un sifflement aigu.

Levant la tête, il chercha parmi les différents visages celui de son enfant chéri. De sa fille adorée.

De sa précieuse Mélanie.

\- Père ! Cria une voix enjouée et mélodieuse à travers la foule.

Se tournant vers la provenance du bruit, le riche homme ouvrit la bouche abasourdi devant le portrait qu'était devenue sa petite fille. A son départ, sa beauté n'était qu'au stade de bourgeon, mais à présent, il voyait une femme magnifique. Et qui du coin de l'œil, attiré les regards des hommes déjà présent.

Réduisant la distance entre eux deux, il put contempler son héritière. Ses cheveux auburn étaient devenus de magnifiques boucles, ses yeux en forme d'amande avait une couleur tanguant entre la noisette et l'émeraude selon la lumière, sa peau était de porcelaine sans imperfection, son nez parfait et des lèvres légèrement roses, comme les fleurs des cerisiers qu'il avait donné ordre de planté près du kiosque pour elle.

La prenant dans ses bras, il respira son parfum de lavande et de violette, en souriant de joie. Sa fille si aimée de lui était enfin rentrée à la maison.

Laissant Jasper prendre ses bagages, il desserra son entreinte à contre cœur et monta à bord de la calèche après y avoir fait grimper Mélanie.

Cette dernière vêtue d'une robe jaune pâle avec un ruban blanc posait un regard émerveillé tout autours d'elle. Thunder Mesa avait tant changé durant ses années d'absence. Elle était partie de cela six ans dans une ville en plein travaux et retrouvé une bourgade admirable. Se tournant vers son père, elle lui souria avec joie en posant sa tête contre son bras, heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle et retrouver ses proches.

Passant le portail du manoir, elle regarda la mine au loin. Des échafauds décorés la vaste montagne de pierre.

Remerciant Jasper de l'avoir aidé à descendre, elle eut les yeux brillants en découvrant ce qu'était devenu le jardin de sa demeure. Tout était en fleurs, les arbres étaient débordant de feuilles et les rayons du soleil passaient aisément entre les légers écarts.

Acceptant le bras de son père, elle remonta l'escalier de pierre et posa un regard intrigué sur le petit kiosque. Interrogeant silencieusement son père, ce dernier lui répondit par un regard complice, lui signalant alors que la réponse n'allait pas tarder.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du manoir, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, admirant la vue sur la ville avant de remercier son père et d'aller saluer sa chère mère.

Alors qu'il regardait sa fille partir en souriant dans les couloirs, Henry Ravenswood ferma les portes de sa demeure.

Sa fille était enfin chez elle. Le Ravenswood Manor venait de retrouvait son héritière et lui sa fille.

Cette demeure serait à elle et elle y vivra.

 ** _A jamais..._**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La mise en garde des esprit

Le regard satisfait devant le spectacle se présentant devant lui, Henry attrapa une des nombreuses pépites d'or sur le tapis roulant en provenance de la mine. Encore un jour où sa richesse ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais elle n'était encore assez grande à ses yeux.

Il voulait une fortune qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle des grands. Une fortune qui pourrait flatter l'image des Ravenswood.

Une fortune qui pourrait permettre à sa fille adorée de vivre dans le luxe, tout en restant dans le manoir, à l'abri du monde.

Reposant l'or sur le tapis, il contempla la mine. L'or se trouvait dans le fond de la terre. Il devait alors creuser encore plus loin.

Toujours plus loin...

\- Monsieur Ravenswood ! Cria un des employés en courant vers lui.

Daignant poser les yeux sur l'homme couvert de sueur et de poussière, il attendit.

\- Quelqu'un aimerait vous parler au sujet de la mine.

\- Qui donc ? Questionna t-il sèchement, n'aimant pas trop les questions sur son exploitation.

\- Les indiens. Lâcha brutalement le mineur. Le chef vous attend devant le lac. Lâcha t-il avant de disparaître dans la mine.

Grognant entre ses dents, le dirigeant quitta son précieux or. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il arriva devant le chef, ce dernier portant avec fierté sa coiffe et arborant des peintures sur ses joues tannées par le soleil. Derrière lui, deux jeunes guerriers avaient la main posée sur leurs tomahawks, prêts à se défendre.

Saluant le père Ravenswood, le chef indien regarda la montagne avec tristesse, toujours sans rien dire.

\- Et bien grand chef. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Questionna avec ironie Henry.

\- Vous mettre en garde. Souffla le vieil indien d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh vraiment ? Ricana l'homme des villes.

\- Les esprits sont apparus à notre sorcier. Cessez de suite vos profanations.

\- Mes profanations ? Oh encore, votre légendaire Oiseau Tonnerre. Se moqua le fondateur.

Agissant instinctivement, les deux guerriers eurent l'air indigné devant le manque de respect de l'homme civilisé et firent un pas quand une voix douce les stoppa.

\- Père ?

Les quatre hommes tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Vêtue d'une robe rose et d'une immense capeline, Mélanie armée d'un panier en osier, salua avec respect comme on lui avait appris durant ses études les trois indigènes.

Surpris face au respect de la jeune fille, les deux guerriers se regardèrent avant de la saluer avec maladresse, suivi par le chef, intrigué par cette dernière.

Quand à Henry, il se précipita vers sa fille, ne comprenant pas sa présence si près de la mine.

\- Que fais-tu ici ! J'avais donné ordre à Anna te d'accompagner en ville et non près de ce chantier !

\- Je pensais vous faire plaisir ...Murmura t-elle tristement en voyant son père s'énerver ainsi.

Voyant la tristesse sur le visage de sa fille adorée, le plus âgé se calma aussitôt avant de passer la main sur son visage.

\- Pardonne mon attitude. Mais, un accident est si vite arrivé et ..Je refuse qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal Mélanie.

Souriant à son paternel, la jeune fille regarda les trois indiens avec curiosité.

\- Enchantée Messieurs. Je crains de ne pas m'être présentée. Sourit-elle en s'inclinant cette fois. Je me prénomme Mélanie Ravenswood.

Encore plus étonné, le chef la regarda avec minutie. On sentait se dégager d'elle une douceur et une innocence incroyable. Aussi fraîche qu'une rose, elle contrastait avec la froideur cadavérique de son père, qui ne cessait de la regarder avec fierté.

\- Enchanté également mademoiselle Ravenswood. Répondit le vieil indien avant de s'adresser à l'homme en habit de noble. Si vous tenez à elle, vous écouterez nos dires. Arrêtez avant que la malédiction ne décide de se réveiller.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, le riche homme regarda les trois hommes dit à la peau rouge partir dans la ville, avant de rejoindre le peu de terre encore en leurs possessions. ? Fermant les paupières, il se rappela sa première rencontre avec le chef alors que la mine venait tout juste de commencer à livrer ses trésors. Cet homme était apparu de nulle part alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la première pépite.

 _L'or brillait sous le soleil. Le regard avide,Henry Ravenswood admira le travail d'une vie être illuminée. Tendant la main, il ferma les yeux, prêt à savourer la texture du précieux métal sous ses doigts._

 _Ne le touchez pas. Déclara une voix rauque dans son dos._

 _Surpris, le jeune mineur se retourna et resta figé devant l'indien à peine plus âgé que lui._

 _Je vous...Non mais que faites-vous ici ! S'emporta t-il en devenant rouge._

 _Prenez cet or et l'Oiseau Tonnerre se réveillera. Répondit l'amérindien en se moquant de la question de l'homme de la ville._

 _Je vous demande pardon ?!_

 _Tournant les talons, le peau rouge ne se tourna qu'avant de disparaître de la vision d'Henry en murmurant une seule phrase : Ou vos vies en seront le prix._

Mais cela remontait à des années maintenant. Henry n'avait cessé de creuser de plus en plus profondément, libérant alors des tonnes et des tonnes d'or brillant sous les feux du ciel.

Rouvrant les paupières,il fut heureux de voir le visage de sa fille en premier lieu. Lui tendant le bras, il partit avec elle, dégustait les quelques gourmandises dans son panier à l'ombre des grands arbres du jardin du manoir, écoutant avec un sourire les aventures de Mélanie durant ses études.

Absorbé par ses paroles, et elle, trop occupée à narrer ses histoires, aucun des deux ne vit le corbeau se poser sur une des branches et les observer de son œil rubis.

Au loin, dans le paysage que pouvait observer quiconque vivant au manoir, on pouvait entendre le bruit des pioches creusant la roche.

* * *

Racontant son entretien avec Ravenswood au shaman de sa tribu, le vieux chef parla également de la fille de ce dernier. Il expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un homme aussi avare pouvait avoir une fille aussi généreuse.

Prenant une poignée de poussière, le sorcier lança son contenu dans le grand feu sous le regard fasciné des jeunes et braves guerriers, ayant déjà fait leurs preuves.

Dès l'instant où la poussière entra en contact avec les flammes, ces dernières commencèrent à se tordre dans divers sens, à changer de couleurs pour certaines, tandis que celui qui faisait le lien entre le monde des esprits et celui des hommes récitait d'étranges formules, ses yeux devenant blancs. Il fut soudainement prit d'un sursaut et s'écroula au sol, le feu quand à lui sembla s'animer, grandissant jusqu'à atteindre une taille colossale avant de ne devenir qu'un fin brasier presque éteint.

Se précipitant vers leur sorcier, les indiens furent soulagés en le voyant rouvrir les yeux.

Cependant ces derniers étaient encore perdu dans les limbes, voilés par un brouillard obscur. Le chef se pencha alors vers lui.

\- Qu'as-tu vu grand sorcier ?

Se redressant lentement, l'indien passa la main sur sa face. Hésitant il regarda les visages autour de lui, ces derniers, attendant la réponse des esprits. Et avec supplice, il ouvrit enfin les lèvres.

\- La mort... Murmura le shaman, un rire sinistre résonnant dans ses oreilles.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Buvant son café du matin en lisant les dernières nouvelles en provenance des grandes villes, Henry eu un sourire en entendant un chant. Son épouse avait apprit à leur fille, quand cette dernière n'était encore qu'une enfant, des chansons si tendres.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme,il se rappela de sa beauté durant sa jeunesse disparue aujourd'hui. Il remercia le ciel que Mélanie en aie hérité.

Cette dernière entra dans la grande salle à manger en chantant doucement, sa robe bleu pastel volant autour d'elle,comme ses boucles.

La regardant, Henry posa son café et se leva vers elle, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu me semble bien matinale.

-Mère et moi allons en ville. Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Surpris, il interrogea son épouse du regard qui hocha la tête.

-Une ballade mère-fille très cher.

-Je vois ..Murmura t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

S'asseyant pour prendre un thé, la jeune femme remercia Anna après que celle-ci l'aie servi. Savourant l'infusion en écoutant son père parlait de la mine, elle ne remarqua pas le corbeau assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardant en sa direction.

L'heure venue, Henry parti en direction de la mine, laissant derrière lui, les deux femmes portant son nom. Chantant dans le jardin, Mélanie accompagné de sa mère passa le portail en trépignant sur place. Étonnée de cette réaction, Martha Ravenswood se permit une question.

-Es-tu donc si pressée de sortir ?

-Loin de moi cette pensée Mère, mais être à l'extérieur du manoir me donne des envies d'aventures dans le vaste monde.

Riant devant ses paroles, la plus âgée lui serra le bras avec douceur. Elle aussi était heureuse de retrouver sa fille, mais ne le montrait si publiquement contrairement à son mari.

Passant devant le saloon, elle souria en voyant la pépite d'or sous la cloche de verre brillait de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil.

Elle se rappelait encore de cette histoire. Henry avait perdu son précieux or pendant une partie de carte contre la gérante du saloon. Adroite et malicieuse, elle avait réussi à arracher son bien le plus précieux à son époux et avait enfin pu construire son commerce au nez et à la face du père Ravenswood. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas sa fille percutait un homme couvert de poussière et tombant sur le sol.

-Mademoiselle !

Assise dans la poussière, la rousse accepta la main tendu vers elle. Se relevant, elle se trouva face à un jeune homme de son âge ou légèrement plus âgé. Une peau peu doré par le soleil, des grands yeux aux reflets azur et une fine moustache. Malgré ses habits de mineur, il retira son chapeau et la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

Se redressant sans difficulté, Mélanie lui adressa un sourire à rendre doux le plus cruel des hommes. Tout en nettoyant rapidement sa robe, elle le rassura devant son air inquiet, lui assurant qu'elle avait connu des chutes bien plus hautes et qu'elle n'était faite de sucre.

Riant doucement devant ces paroles, le mineur remarqua enfin Martha et la salua respectueusement avant de se diriger vers la mine.

La femme d'Henry attrapa sa fille et continua sa marche, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si Henry apprenait que sa fille avait parlé familièrement avec un de ces employés, il risquerait d'en faire une crise cardiaque. Voir pire.

\- Raconte moi donc tes études ma chérie. Souria la femme

S'empressant de commencer à parler, la rousse entendit un croisement et regarda le corbeau s'envolait vers la mine sans cesser de parler.

* * *

A la mine, Ravenswood tentait de dissiper un mal de crâne. Ces ouvriers creusaient jour et nuit et l'or sortait en grandes quantités. Pourtant, ils semblaient tous retissant de continuer à forer la montagne, certains disaient avoir entendu une voix les mettre en garde, d'autre narraient d'horribles cauchemars où des démons venaient les hanter. Henry avait été radical sur ces propos. « Des contes de bonne femme et une excuse pour être payer à ne rien faire ! Partez si vous le voulez mais d'autres auront votre payement ! » avait-il hurlé ce matin après son arrivée à la mine.

Décidant d'aller faire un tour hors de son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir un de ses mineurs s'apprêtait à frapper. Intimidé, le jeune homme ayant bousculé Mélanie baissa son chapeau, ses mains pleines de suie.

\- Monsieur, il y a un problème.

\- Quel genre de problème cette fois ! S'emporta le riche homme.

\- Mieux vaut que vous veniez. Murmura t-il le plus jeune en le précédent.

Tous deux arrivèrent devant une des machines d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire. Tapant avec sa canne les divers cadrans, le fondateur grogna de mécontentement. En moins d'un mois, il avait déjà changer plus de trois fois les tamis, deux fois les perforeuses et maintenant ça.

Regardant tout ses ouvriers qui avaient cessés de piocher, il leur ordonna de retourner travailler tandis qu'il allait passer commande pour une nouvelle machine. Le tout sans entendre le corbeau qui venait de se poser sur la dites machine en croisant en direction du vieil homme.

La nuit venait de tomber sur Thunder Mesa. Lisant un livre dans la grande bibliothèque, Mélanie soupira devant son ouvrage. Elle avait eu le malheur pendant le souper de dire à son père, que durant sa promenade, un de ses ouvriers l'avait bousculé que ce dernier avait bondi tel un diable dans sa boite en hurlant sur Martha de son incompétence à protéger leur fille. Il avait ajouté que Mélanie ne devrait dans ce cas, ne plus sortir avec elle, avant de partir dans son bureau en claquant les portes à travers le manoir.

Confuse et désolée, elle adressa un regard impuissant à sa mère qui la rassura en silence. Henry était protecteur mais pas sans cœur. Du moins, le croyait-elle.

Finissant leurs repas dans le calme, Mélanie était venue se réfugier dans la grande bibliothèque et était plongée dans ses pensées, quand Jasper toqua à la porte avec un plateau.

\- Oui ?

\- Mlle, il se fait tard. Vous devriez aller vous couchez avant que Monsieur, votre père, ne s'emporte encore une fois.

Hochant la tête, Mélanie s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte pour la refermer quand un élan d'air souleva le rideau blanc, entourant alors son visage comme si ce fut un voile de mariée. Parvenant à se dégager, elle entendit au loin un train entrait dans la ville endormie avant de claquer la vitre.

Se couchant dans son lit, son esprit continua à vagabonder avant de s'attarder sur le jeune homme l'ayant bousculé. Pensive, elle se surprit à vouloir le revoir avant d'être emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Descendant du train, une femme vêtue de vert releva la tête en attrapant avec douceur une étrange valise ronde. Ses yeux perçant observèrent la ville, où seul le bruit des travaux de la mine parvenu à ses oreilles.

Au même moment, dans la mine, un premier éboulement eu lieu, emportant alors trois mineurs. Tous trois venaient de découvrir un premier pictogramme sur la roche représentant un squelette armé.

Dans la nuit noir, le corbeau croisa.


End file.
